


Инкумбент

by cantadora_09



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: AU к фильму Star Trek: into darkness. После суда Хану удается договориться с Федерацией, и он получает возможность создать колонию на одной из отдаленных планет. Обосновавшись в новом мире, Хан решает познакомиться с ближайшими соседями. Но неожиданно выясняется, что у тех на него имеются свои планы.История о неопределенности, свободе, будущем и о том, какими странными бывают драконы, охраняющие принцесс.
Relationships: Khan Noonien Singh & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Инкумбент

Планета была очень похожа на Землю. Голубая, в легкой облачной дымке, с неровными лоскутами зеленого, видимыми из космоса, даже с такими же очертаниями материков. Корабль пошел на снижение, и Хан еще раз проверил координаты: согласно присланной ему планетарной карте, он должен был находиться в районе столицы. Панель навигации пискнула, отзываясь, – координаты местности соответствовали изначально введенным. Хан запустил протокол посадки и откинулся назад в кресле пилота.

В показаниях приборов на кораблях, которые сам проектировал, Хан никогда не сомневался, и они не подводили его ни разу. В том же, что касалось решений, связанных с поведением незнакомых людей, все было не так однозначно. Хан, прищурясь, всмотрелся в медленно приближавшийся зеленовато-синий ландшафт. Насколько оправданным было решение отправиться одному в неизвестный мир – пусть даже с дружеской миссией и ради простого знакомства?

Простыми такие знакомства никогда не бывают, убеждали его опыт и верный друг Хоакин. И потому, после истории с адмиралом Маркусом, суда и нечеловеческих усилий, предпринятых им самим и неожиданно вставшим на его сторону капитаном Кирком, сумев убраться с Земли и основать колонию за пределами Федерации, Хан всегда брал с собой в подобные вылазки небольшой боевой отряд. «Стоит ли рисковать уже обретенным ради иллюзии чьего-то гостеприимства?» – спрашивал Хоакин, когда видел в глазах Хана сомнение, – и был прав.

Но Лаэния была странной. Когда несколько лет назад Хан и его люди обосновались в этом квадранте, первое время им было не до соседей, ближних и дальних. Снабженные Федерацией необходимым минимумом, обычно предоставляемым колонистам, за пару месяцев они построили базы, провели самые простые исследования и довели до ума технологии, позволившие собрать нужную инфраструктуру еще примерно за год. Им повезло: с самого начала на новой планете они чувствовали себя дома. Потому ли, что она была теплой, ласковой и красивой, или же просто они так устали искать убежище, что, увидев нечто, на него похожее, тут же упали в его объятия, – теперь уже было не так важно. У них получилось. Они обустроили новый мир для себя и наконец смогли оглянуться вокруг.

Первое же исследование ближайшей планетной системы заставило Хана отправить запрос на Землю о предпринимавшихся или предпринимаемых контактах с цивилизацией на расстоянии трех световых лет. С учетом уровня ее развития, их не могло не быть, – но Хана сильно смущало то, как вели себя ее представители во время первого сеанса по голосвязи.

Лаэния была странной. По всем приметам, от облика ее жителей до оставляемых в космосе электромагнитных следов, какие бывают только вокруг планет, использующих высокие технологии, она попадала под описание развитой цивилизации. При этом разговор с ее лидером – выглядевшим как средний землянин второй половины двадцать первого века, изъяснявшимся возвышенно и с надрывом и несшим что-то про лаэнийский особый моральный долг – оставил у Хана смутное впечатление, что с кем-то из них двоих явно что-то не так. Поскольку в собственной адекватности Хан не привык сомневаться, а отчеты с Земли описывали планету как «мирную и неинтересную» (прочтя эти слова, Хан заподозрил, что в подготовке отчетов не обошлось без капитана Кирка), он решил отправиться туда лично и посмотреть что к чему. Тем более, что пора было налаживать связи, привлекать инвесторов и запускать торговлю.

Лаэнийцы на удивление легко и быстро вновь пошли на контакт, согласовав дипломатическую встречу буквально за день или два. Единственным выдвинутым ими условием было то, что лидер колонии сверхлюдей должен был прибыть на планету один. Хан ни за что не пошел бы на это, если бы не контраст между явной опасностью предложения и тем, что он к тому времени успел о них узнать.

Лаэнийцы были потомками древних землян, за счет паранормальных способностей создавших цивилизацию, не требовавшую использования технологий как таковых. Благодаря умению манипулировать гиперпространством, они в свое время переселились на другой конец галактики, где часть их осела, а часть, вероятно, отправилась дальше, – во всяком случае, так путаные рассказы лидера, почему-то называвшего себя вождем племени, понял Хан. Незначительное количество оставшихся на Земле впоследствии стали известны как создатели практики йогов и других подобных духовных систем.

И вот тут начиналось самое интересное. Было неясно, связано ли это с тем, что лаэнийцам, в отличие от других гуманоидов, не требовалось для создания комфортной среды работать руками (все их материальные предметы и технические изобретения были, по сути, продолжением сложных ментальных проекций, создаваемых самыми сильными из них), или же тому имелись другие причины, но мир, который они построили, оказался довольно неординарным.

Честно сказать, Хану с трудом верилось в эти рассказы, – ни цветистые описания вождя и его приближенных, ни демонстрация видеозаписей и фотографий их селений и городов не убеждали его. И лишь выйдя из корабля и ступив на планету, он убедился, что ни люди, ни присланные ими файлы не лгали.

Лаэния была странной, – этот рефрен звучал в его голове, пока он здоровался с представителями местной дипломатической миссии и знакомился с ответственными за отношения с «пришельцами с неба», – правой рукой вождя и верховным жрецом.

Они так и говорили. Правая рука и верховный жрец.

Устроившись у окна в легком летательном аппарате, похожем на глидер, Хан следил за тем, как внизу змеятся грунтовые дороги, а на горизонте сияют шпили футуристических городов. Если верить его провожатым, в один из таких городов они сейчас направлялись – «для встречи с вождем племени и оказания почестей, подобающих инкумбенту».

«Инкумбент» – еще одно слово, насторожившее Хана. За первые двадцать минут разговора оно было повторено несколько раз, и в череде невнятных слов и понятий, кое-как при помощи техники и людей-переводчиков переложенных на используемый Ханом стандарт, звучало странно знакомо. Хан тщетно пытался примерить его на себя и не мог – с учетом того, что на древней Земле так называли участвовавшего во всеобщих выборах действующего правителя. Но затем решил, что, вероятно, как большинство привезенных множество поколений назад понятий, это обрело в новом мире какой-то другой смысл. Может, так называли почетного гостя или представителя незнакомых планет. Выяснить это можно было и позднее.

Дорога до города заняла не более получаса. Хан не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они добрались бы быстрее, но принимающей стороне было важно похвастаться собственными достижениями и произвести впечатление на высокого гостя. Выбравшись наконец из подобия глидера, Хан последовал за сливками местного общества ко входу в невероятно красивый сверхсовременный дворец.

– Приветствуем тебя, инкумбент, – слышались тут и там шелестящие вздохи, пока их небольшая группа шла по огромным залам; редкие встречавшиеся лаэнийцы, как и его сопровождающие, одетые в какие-то цветастые явно дорогие лохмотья, почтительно расступались перед ним. Хан сдержал желание недоуменно пожать плечами. Глупости он на своем веку повидал немало, и сейчас все указывало на возможность пополнить коллекцию, но все-таки делать выводы было рано. Поднявшись вместе с встречавшей его делегацией на лифте, он оказался у дверей очередного зала, где тот, кто назвался правой рукой вождя, сказал, поклонившись:

– Здесь мы оставим тебя, инкумбент. Далее с тобой будет говорить лишь верховный жрец.

С этими словами он, как и прочие члены посольской миссии, вежливо наклонил голову и, развернувшись, ушел. Шли бы в ногу, подумал Хан, глядя, как цветные одежды, похожие на ночные рубашки, удаляются по коридору, – было бы хотя бы эффектно. Затем повернулся к дверям и вошел.

– Добро пожаловать на Лаэнию! – вновь сказал единственный оставшийся из делегации человек невысокого роста, одетый в еще более странное нечто, чем его собратья, по мнению Хана, представлявшее собой что-то среднее между застиранным покрывалом и одеялом из походного набора солдат. – Ты явился нам, как и было обещано, на исходе эпохи, и свет бесконечной мудрости вновь воссиял.

– Свет бесконечной мудрости явно нуждается в лучшем уходе. Вы бы проверили провода питания и заряд батарей, – послышался женский голос с другого конца зала. Хан обернулся.

Жрец склонился в низком поклоне.

– Халисса.

Молодая девушка, одетая в длинное голубое платье, отделилась от боковой двери и не спеша приблизилась к ним. У нее были светлые волосы, волнами спадавшие на плечи, и серьезные голубые глаза. Хан сдержал возникшее было желание формально поприветствовать ее. Вместо этого он молча стоял, следя за тем, как она движется по залу, легко покачивая бедрами и глядя на него.

Подойдя к нему почти вплотную, девушка запрокинула голову и некоторое время молча рассматривала его.

– Красивый. И далеко не дурак, – наконец сказала она. – Но с чего вы взяли, что он – инкумбент?

– Великая плошка указала нам на него, – проговорил укутанный в покрывало жрец.

– А, ну, если Великая плошка... – кивнула девушка с нарочитой серьезностью. – Они сказали тебе? – спросила она, теперь обращаясь к Хану.

– Нет, – Хан не стал уточнять, что именно должны были ему сказать.

Она кивнула еще раз и смерила Хана оценивающим взглядом.

– Что-то подсказывает мне, что если их условия тебя не устроят, ты в два счета сумеешь отсюда выбраться.

Наклонив голову, Хан молчал.

– Потому что добром они тебя явно не выпустят, – девушка повела плечами и махнула в сторону жреца рукой. – Но против силы у них аргументы вряд ли найдутся, так что просто выруби их и лети отсюда подальше.

– Я прибыл к вам с мирной миссией. В мои планы не входит использование силы.

Девушка вновь кивнула – больше самой себе, чем Хану, словно ожидала такого ответа.

– В таком случае, они точно тебя не отпустят, – развернувшись и направляясь в сторону выхода, сказала она.

– Не отпустят, если только?.. – Хан знал, что подобные формулировки всегда предполагают определенный торг. И чаще всего – неприятный.

– Если только ты меня не поимеешь, – скользнув по нему взглядом, бросила девушка, и, отвернувшись, ушла.

– Мы просим прощения за неподобающее поведение Халиссы, – нарушив повисшую в комнате тишину, сказал жрец.

– Халисса – это ее имя? – спросил Хан, глядя на закрывшуюся за девушкой дверь.

– Халисса – это великая миссия, удостоиться которой выпадает честь дочери вождя племени, – с благоговением произнес жрец. – К ней принцессу готовят с рождения, и ей же оказывается подчинена вся ее жизнь.

– Блестящая перспектива, – негромко пробормотал Хан.

– О да, – жрец закивал, явно не различив иронии. – Тысячи дев на планете мечтают быть на ее месте. Сотни и сотни молятся о даровании юной Халиссе мудрости и душевных сил, когда наступит час Х. Единожды заведенный порядок, согласно которому все происходит, не менялся семь тысяч лет. Но, увы, нынешняя Халисса...

Для этого слишком умна. Хан предпочел не произносить последнюю фразу вслух, – ему еще предстояли переговоры. Видимо, непростые.

– Что значит «инкумбент»? – спросил он, повернувшись к жрецу.

***

Кресло, в котором сидел Хан, показной роскошью и помпезностью напоминало трон, и это его раздражало. Он окинул взглядом огромный стол, с двух сторон занятый представителями местной знати, и устало подумал, что ему хватило бы собственных ножа и вилки, чтобы все это прекратить.

Но только вот стоило ли?

Не было непосредственной опасности для жизни. Не было необходимости выручать кого-то из своих. Не было даже потребности наказать поступивших жестоко с кем-то, кто имел значение для него. Он просто попал в идиотскую ситуацию. Хан вспомнил, как в одну из последних встреч перед отлетом сверхлюдей с Земли капитан Кирк рассказал ему о тесте, который проходят студенты Академии Звездного флота. Тест на готовность к принятию безвыходных ситуаций: какой бы путь ни избрал испытуемый, все члены виртуального экипажа погибали в смоделированной битве с клингонами. Хан еще подумал тогда, – почему к трагическим ситуациям студентов готовят, но не готовят к нелепым и диким?

– Хочешь устроить резню – сейчас самое время, – раздался рядом с ним голос Халиссы. Хан обернулся к ней. Она указала глазами на изящную золотую вилку, которую он бессознательно вертел в руке.

– Сто лет не устраивал ничего подобного, – сказал он, глядя в спокойные голубые глаза.

– И как, не скучаешь? – она улыбнулась.

– Есть масса вещей, которые помогают отвлечься, – подцепив вилкой кусок тушеного мяса, ответил Хан.

Девушка хмыкнула.

– Например?

– Это не для ушей Халиссы, – ласково обронил Хан и отвернулся, чтобы ответить на реплику правой руки вождя. Позади него скрипнули ножки кресла, и место рядом с ним опустело. Краем глаза заметив движение яркого шелка, Хан легко улыбнулся. Сегодня она была в красном.

Вечер тянулся медленно, речи лаэнийских политиков (если их можно было так назвать) были унылы и пресны, и Хан по-прежнему не представлял, как ему быть.

Не поступить же, в самом-то деле так, как велит эта их традиция.

Прошлым вечером, после того, как Халисса оставила их вдвоем, жрец наконец объяснил ему, почему его здесь так ждали, зачем пригласили и для чего он вообще понадобился им всем.

Цивилизация Лаэнии была очень древней. И как большинство древних цивилизаций, она опиралась на давние традиции, современным людям – к которым Хан, вслед за представителями Федерации, с недавних пор себя причислял – кажущиеся, мягко говоря, экзотичными. Собственно, будь лаэнийцы обычными homo sapiens, сложившаяся в первобытные времена система суеверных привычек (Хан вырос в Индии и прекрасно знал, чем подобные вещи отличаются от реальных духовных практик и как именно их отличить) давно бы распалась, но их подвел их собственный невероятный потенциал.

Когда ты с детства умеешь с помощью мысли двигать предметы, за полминуты до встречи знаешь, во что твой гость будет одет, и в пределах трех-четырех недель с высокой точностью предсказываешь погоду, критическое мышление становится тем слабее, чем больше ты ленишься и полагаешься на «чудеса».

Любые способности, даже в пределах одной – весьма одаренной – расы, как правило, неоднородны. Хан хорошо помнил, как, выйдя в огромный мир, ему и его людям пришлось путем проб и ошибок нащупывать способы максимально полно использовать то, что было дано им людьми и природой, – не забивая гвоздей микроскопом и не таща поклажу на спинах детей. Не научись они использовать свои сильные и слабые стороны, они не обрели бы свободу и не нашли себе новый дом.

Лаэнийцы были талантливы, но умом в большинстве не блистали. Поэтому способности свои использовали хаотично и, в основном, как попало. За несколько тысяч лет, как понял Хан, в их обществе выделились три социальных слоя, больше похожих на касты: жреческий, управленцы и обычный народ. Последних, по меркам землян, можно было назвать экстрасенсами низшего ранга: они, что называется, «поколдовывали», но умения их ограничивались уровнем повседневных забот. Администраторы и жрецы, которых, естественно, было намного меньше, обладали талантами помасштабнее, но тратили их на то, чтобы удерживать в страхе других. Услышав эту историю от жреца (в его пересказе, акценты, разумеется, были расставлены чуть иначе), Хан с трудом удержался, чтобы, по совету принцессы, не вырубить собеседника и не улететь с планеты, но что-то остановило его.

Задав жрецу несколько наводящих вопросов, он выяснил, что летосчисление лаэнийцев строится на смене одинаковых циклов. В начале каждого нового цикла, длящегося двадцать восемь лет, народ получает пророчество о собственном будущем. Речь в нем может идти о чем угодно – от нового способа возделывать землю до схемы двигателя на энергии местного солнца, – однажды, по словам жреца, пророчество помогло предотвратить всеобщие мор и глад, но так как он цитировал по одному из древних источников, Хан не уверен был в том, что цитата была точной.

Разбираясь во всех этих путаных измышлениях, он в какой-то момент почти потерял терпение, и, отбросив дипломатический этикет, напрямик спросил, – во-первых, откуда взялось число двадцать восемь и причем тут Халисса?

Выяснилось, что двадцать восемь лет – время наступления полной половой зрелости у лаэнийцев. Много веков, войдя в этот возраст, дочь вождя племени в определенный день и час вступает в интимную связь с избранным Великой плошкой (действительно плошкой, Хан уточнил) пришельцем, которого называют инкумбентом, отдавая ему себя, и в момент наивысшей боли принимает пророчество.

Тут Хан подумал, что он ослышался. Переспросив, он убедился, что нет – жрец подтвердил, что сказал «в момент наивысшей боли». Хан вспомнил наиболее одаренных экстрасенсорно своих людей и похолодел. Общим для них для всех был низкий порог восприятия – всех ощущений, в том числе боли. А учитывая, что до встречи с инкумбентом Халисса должна была сохранять девственность...

И не объяснишь ведь потом Федерации, что то, что ты с ними сделал, это не геноцид, мрачно подумал Хан после того, как жрец покинул его. Что он должен был с этим делать?

Проще всего было бы просто сбежать.

Проще всего.

Хан аккуратно отложил нож и вилку, поднялся, улыбнувшись правой руке и жрецу, извинился и вышел из-за стола.

Выбравшись из зала, он прошел по широкому коридору и заглянул в комнату, освещенную лишь светом луны, проникающим сквозь небольшое окно.

Халисса стояла у окна и смотрела на небо.

– До часа Х еще четыре дня. Тебе незачем раньше со мной встречаться, – не оборачиваясь, сказала она.

– Незачем, – подойдя к окну и становясь рядом, согласился Хан.

– Тогда почему...

– Возможно, мне просто хочется, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на россыпь колючих звезд за окном.

Небо Лаэнии еще более, чем все остальное, выглядело земным. Похожая луна и созвездия, похожие материки, похожие полезные ископаемые, похожие ткани, металлы, орудия и ремесла, подумал Хан. Но главное, – похожие люди.

– А мне не хочется, – огрызнулась Халисса. – Но это никого не волнует.

– Ты не можешь сбежать? – Хан не считал нужным ходить вокруг да около.

– Силовое поле планеты, – девушка устало поморщилась.

– Не пропускает девственниц? – Хан поднял бровь.

– Ты не поверишь.

«И не такое видел», – хмуро подумал Хан. А вслух сказал:

– Девственную плеву можно убрать хирургически.

Она улыбнулась.

– Ни один врач не возьмется.

– Суеверия?

– И самый обычный закон. Тюремное заключение до наступления нового цикла.

В тюрьму на двадцать восемь лет. За желание помочь отчаявшейся молодой женщине.

– Есть и другие способы. Фаллоимитаторы, продолговатые фрукты, пальцы.

Она, улыбаясь, кивнула.

– Троих поймали за этим – один уже отсидел свой срок на четверть или даже чуть больше. Во дворце всюду камеры, за пределы дворца и парка меня не пускают. Продолговатых фруктов мне не дают.

Хан долго смотрел на нее.

– Может быть, все-таки попытать счастья с резней? – спросил он задумчиво.

Она рассмеялась.

– Хан, не переживай ты так. И не думай об этом. Я живу всю свою жизнь с осознанием, что наступит день, и меня, как это... нафаршируют и подадут к столу. Или подадут, а после нафаршируют? Ладно, неважно. Меня это уже не трогает. – Некоторое время она молчала, глядя в окно. – Может, я правда что-то увижу.

– Как твое настоящее имя?

Халисса вздрогнула.

– Зачем тебе?

– Просто скажи.

– Адриана.

Хан развернулся и, сделав шаг, притянул ее к себе.

– Это древнее имя, говорят, его привезли с Земли, – сказала она тихо, и он почувствовал, как вздымаются и опадают ее лопатки под его ладонями, сомкнувшимися у нее на спине. – Его дают всем дочерям вождей племени.

– Адриана, – низким голосом сказал Хан. – Что случится, когда час Х наступит? – спросил он. – Наступит и пройдет?

Она пожала плечами.

– Я передам пророчество и... не знаю, – она взглянула на него с удивлением. – Никто никогда не говорил мне об этом. И о судьбе предыдущих девушек – тоже, – добавила она, предваряя новый вопрос.

– Ясно, – они все так же стояли, не размыкая объятий.

– Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить, – улыбаясь, сказала она.

– А разве это так просто? – пальцы Хана скользнули вдоль ее позвоночника и задержались на пояснице. Расстояние между ними осталось прежним, но глаза ее из голубых сделались темными.

– Понятия не имею, – короткое движение бедер, и она на свободе.

Отвернувшись, пару мгновений она стояла, уставившись в одну точку. Ее воспитывали как Халиссу. Это больше гордости, больше юной ершистости и больше страха, напомнил себе Хан.

– Ты можешь прочесть мои мысли? – следя за тем, как успокаивается ее дыхание и исчезает краска со щек, спросил он.

– Мысли – нет, – она отвечает, не повернувшись. – Только общий рисунок... ауру... Не знаю, как объяснить.

– Это я тоже чувствую, – Хан улыбается. – Не спрашивай.

– У инкумбентов бывают страшные тайны?

– Ты не поверишь, – возвращает ей ее реплику Хан.

– Ты не можешь мне помочь, – насмешливая маска исчезла так резко, что Хану почудилось, будто он кожей ощущает осколки, на которые она разлетелась. – Это в любом случае изнасилование.

Хан сощурился.

– Почему?

– Потому что я не хочу. – Она рассерженно шевельнулась, дернув плечом. – Как не хочу носить шелковые платья и длинные волосы. Но кому это интересно?

– Ты напугана, это не то же самое.

– Нет? – она обернулась.

– Нет.

Адриана подняла руку и провела по стеклу ладонью, словно пытаясь вытереть что-то, видимое только ей.

– Ты не понимаешь, – сказала она негромко. – Ты все еще не понимаешь?

Хан посмотрел на нее вопросительно.

– Инкумбента выбирают из чужеземцев, – в ее устах все эти архаичные слова и названия звучали еще более дико, чем в устах ее соотечественников. – Как ты думаешь, почему?

Вновь обращенные к нему измученные голубые глаза сияли так ярко, что это мешало думать.

– Психика людей с экстрасенсорными способностями подвижна и уязвима, – медленно сказал Хан. – В сущности, сложно предугадать, как она среагирует в трудный момент. В любом случае, сильнее всего ее раскрывает стресс. Вероятно, на этом и строится ваша практика. Если же в пугающей ситуации рядом с таким человеком окажется кто-то близкий, кто-нибудь из своих, пусть незнакомый, стресс попросту перестанет им быть. Но, Адриана, послушай...

– Каким бы ты ни был нежным, мой дорогой инкумбент, скорее всего, меня переклинит, когда ты войдешь в меня, – ее улыбка была сочувственной и печальной.

Хан отвернулся и посмотрел в окно.

– Ты не сможешь помочь мне, – снова сказала она.

Пару секунд он просто стоял, запрокинув голову. Затем шевельнулся и тоже коснулся стекла.

– Много лет назад, – сказал он, – так много, что даже мне теперь это кажется сном, – была война. Мне надо было уйти из города, и сделать это так, чтобы прикрыть своих. – Он не смотрел на нее, но слышал, как она затаила дыхание. – Меня подстрелили. Я генетически модифицирован, – добавил он, – и поэтому убить та пуля меня не могла. Но именно в этот вечер я осознал, насколько быстрая регенерация неприятная штука.

Он обернулся. Адриана смотрела на него во все глаза.

– Я лежал на земле в каком-то переулке и просто ждал, пока рана затянется, – продолжал Хан. – Тогда я узнал, что если перестать сопротивляться и позволить боли пройти сквозь тебя, вскоре становится легче. – Он замолчал. – И кажется, я тогда тоже получил что-то вроде пророчества.

– Ты увидел будущее?

– Нет, не будущее, – Хан качнул головой. – Скорее... решение. Но это другая история, – добавил он, улыбнувшись. – Я просто хотел сказать...

– Я знаю, что ты хотел сказать, – перебила она его и, вновь подойдя, коснулась его щеки. – Я поняла. Спасибо.

До часа Х оставалось четыре дня.

***

Церемония была длинной и до зубовного скрежета скучной. Хан и не думал, что когда-нибудь в жизни услышит что-то более нудное, чем речь адмирала Маркуса, вещавшего о предстоящей войне. Множество раз прокручивая тот эпизод в голове, уже после всего случившегося, Хан спрашивал себя: адмирал в самом деле шантажировал его потому, что не смог завербовать? Подобная глупость была выше понимания Хана. Должно быть, именно поэтому он тогда проиграл.

Следовало отдать лаэнийцам должное: в умении действовать на нервы они оставили адмирала далеко позади.

Стоя на возвышении рядом с вождем и его правой рукой, Хан смотрел на одетую в длинное платье золотого цвета Адриану в другом конце зала и думал о том, что будет, если на одну из надетых на ней больших серег сядет какое-нибудь насекомое, – серьга перевесит, и девушка шевельнется? Или так и продолжит изображать неподвижную статую, гордую и роскошную?

Голос жреца, казалось, не столько звучавший, сколько стоявший в воздухе, как мелкая водяная взвесь, замер, и прекрасное изваяние сделало шаг вперед. Жрец перевернул страницу книги, которую держал в руках, и принялся читать следующий отрывок. И снова по окончании Адриана приблизилась к ним на шаг. И все началось сначала. Довольно быстро Хан догадался, что отрывков, скорее всего, двадцать восемь – по числу лет лаэнийского цикла и возрасту их Халиссы.

Около часа прошло, прежде чем они оказались лицом к лицу. Краем уха Хан слышал, как жрец читает последний отрывок, затем, закрыв книгу, произносит еще какие-то ритуальные слова.

– Дайте руку Халиссе, инкумбент, – донеслось до него.

Хан протянул руку ладонью вверх. Спустя мгновение ее накрыла ладонь Халиссы. Он поднял глаза. На бледных щеках Адрианы лежали тени от золотых серег.

– Да свершится обряд и да снизойдет на Халиссу пророчество! – провозгласил в охватившем зал глубоком безмолвии жрец, и где-то позади них отворилась дверь.

Пока они шли по запутанным коридорам (жрец неотлучно плелся за ними, снова открыв книгу и принявшись что-то оттуда читать), Хан не смотрел ни на Адриану, ни на правую руку вождя, шедшего рядом с ним, ни на каких-то еще незнакомых ему людей. У двери в комнату, где Халиссы веками принимали пророчества, жрец вышел из-за спины Хана и нажал на панель замка.

– Да снизойдет пророчество! – проговорил он снова и куда-то исчез.

Дверь закрылась с тихим шипением, и только тогда с них обоих, казалось, спало оцепенение. Хан огляделся. Комната внешне была такой же, как те, что он уже видел. Помимо привычного сочетания технологичной начинки с обстановкой безвкусной загородной резиденции, ее отличало то, что одна из стен была абсолютно прозрачной – вогнутая полукругом, она образовывала нечто вроде алькова, в котором стояла расстеленная кровать.

– Стена изготовлена из особого пси-стекла, – сказала Адриана. – Оно собирает ментальные волны, усиливает и концентрирует их. Как линза, которая собирает свет. Только она помогает собрать пророчество.

Хан ничего не сказал. Подойдя к кровати, он сел на нее и поднял на Адриану глаза.

Она стояла на том же месте, такая же неподвижная и прекрасная, как во время церемонии в зале. Разве что не таким равнодушным выглядело ее лицо.

– Одежда и украшения должны быть сняты в определенном порядке, – сказала она, нарушив долгую тишину.

– Я помню, меня заставили заучить его наизусть, – Хан не пошевелился. – Сначала серьги – сперва правую, затем левую, после – платье – пуговицы расстегивать сверху вниз, потом – туфли, и наконец...

– Я знаю, – перебила она.

Хан кивнул.

Она сделала несколько шагов по направлению к постели и остановилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Хан поднялся и некоторое время смотрел на нее.

– Я придумал, как отключить силовое поле, – сказал он.

Удивление, радость, надежда резко взметнулись в ее глазах, сразу же уступив место неверию.

– _Что_ ты придумал? – чуть слышно переспросила она.

Хан сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда прибор величиной с мяч для гольфа.

– Достаточно набрать нужную комбинацию цифр, нажать на кнопку, и поле исчезнет на двадцать четыре часа. Это максимум, которого я смог добиться за столь короткое время, – сказал он и бросил прибор на постель.

Адриана медленно подошла к кровати.

– Силовое поле Лаэнии – смесь технологий и экстрасенсорных воздействий, оно постоянно меняется, – пораженно сказала она. – Его невозможно взломать.

Хан улыбнулся.

– Как ты думаешь, сумел бы я выжить во время евгенических войн, сбежать со своими людьми в космос, найти общий язык с Федерацией и основать колонию, сдавайся я каждый раз, услышав нечто похожее?

Адриана смотрела на прибор не отрываясь.

– У тебя тесные отношения с Федерацией? – спросила она рассеянно.

– Напомни как-нибудь рассказать.

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на Хана.

– Я могу... Я могу прямо сейчас сбежать?

– Думаю, это лучшее время. Пока твои соотечественники расслабились, полагая, что ты корчишься у меня в объятиях.

Она хохотала долго, громко, до слез.

– Иди, – тихо сказал Хан, когда она отсмеялась и вновь подняла на него глаза. – Пароль введен, тебе достаточно нажать кнопку.

Адриана обернулась и посмотрела на гаджет. Он казался детской игрушкой, затерявшейся среди простыней.

Наклонившись, она провела по нему рукой.

– Всю жизнь я жила с мыслью, что рождена быть использованной, – медленно проговорила она. – Всю жизнь я считала, что все, что мне остается, – отравить им всем обладание мной. Инкумбент означает «занимающий место». С самого моего рождения это место принадлежало ему. Столько лет я жила с мыслью о том, что мне не уйти от насилия. И вот теперь...

– Теперь ты можешь уйти.

– Да. Теперь я могу. – Адриана взяла прибор и, развернувшись, швырнула об стену.

– Ты... Что ты делаешь? – изумился Хан.

Адриана обернулась к нему, и ее голубые глаза были ясными, как никогда.

– Всю мою жизнь я жила с мыслью о том, что я не смогу сбежать, – сказала она. – Но только сейчас я поняла, что всю жизнь бежала. И больше я бежать не хочу.

Хан молча взирал на нее, и до него постепенно доходил смысл ее слов.

– Я так и не смог узнать, что стало с другими Халиссами, – наконец сказал он. – Архивы явно зачищены, и это могло означать...

Она перебила его.

– То, что с ними случилось, уже случилось. И я не могу это изменить. Но если я продолжу бежать, где бы я ни была, всю мою жизнь это будет происходить со мной.

Тишина, наступившая вслед за ее словами, длилась пару секунд.

– Иди сюда, – глухо сказал Хан.

Боже, он не был нежным. После того, как серьги и платье, туфли, чулки и прочее, снятые в нужном порядке, лужицей золотой мишуры остались лежать на полу, он дал наконец волю всему, что чувствовалось, что рвалось и мечталось, острой пульсацией отдаваясь в висках.

Легкий чуть слышный стон отрезвил его. Он оторвался от разгоряченного тела и посмотрел на нее сквозь челку, упавшую на глаза.

Она улыбалась.

Хан наклонился ниже, ближе к ее губам, остановился, молча любуясь.

– Не отвлекайся, – было последним, что он услышал, прежде чем его мысли утратили связность второй раз за эту ночь.

***

– Но вы не можете просто так взять и улететь! – жрец семенил за ними, с трудом поспевая за шагом Адрианы и Хана.

– Можем и улетим, – не оборачиваясь, сказал Хан.

– Но как же Лаэния? Как же начало нового цикла? Пророчество... – лепетал жрец, задыхаясь. – Вы обязаны хотя бы сказать...

– Я скажу вам, – Адриана обернулась так резко, что низкорослый жрец чуть не уткнулся носом в ее живот. Она была одета в легкие светлые брюки и куртку; подстриженные коротко волосы растрепались от быстрой ходьбы. – Не было. Никакого. Пророчества, – произнесла она медленно, чуть ли не по слогам. – Совсем никакого. И «наивысшей» вот этой вот вашей боли – тоже. Но несмотря на это, – продолжила Адриана, глядя на ошарашенную физиономию жреца, – могу вас обрадовать. Смысл в послании вашей Великой плошки все-таки есть.

– Смысл? В послании? – хлопнув глазами, промямлил жрец.

– И очень прозрачный, – Адриана склонилась ниже, так, чтобы ее глаза оказались на уровне его глаз. – Он заключается в том, что вам предлагают выбор.

Сказав это, она развернулась и, улыбнувшись Хану, вновь зашагала вперед.

– Выбор? Но что это значит? – простонал догнавший их жрец, когда они с Ханом уже садились в шаттл.

Адриана потянулась закрыть дверцу. Взявшись за ручку и помедлив секунду, она сказала:

– Думаю, это значит, что, каким будет следующий цикл, вам придется решать самим.


End file.
